


Reckless Driving (I'm The Hot One)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets flustered easily, And shoes, F/M, Fluff, I still think of Jace as a Wayland tbh, Isabelle has a tornado of clothes, Lots of shoes, M/M, One Shot, Referenced Magnus/Alec, Simon is a terrible driver, This guy has too many last names tbh, double dates, fashion - Freeform, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Simon contemplate why girls have to go through at least ten different outfits before deciding on something to wear for a date.</p>
<p>Alec just sits back and laughs at Clary and Isabelle's feeble attempts at an explanation until the attention is on him.</p>
<p>Oh, joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Driving (I'm The Hot One)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the first episode of Shadowhunters (after re-reading the books and re-watching the movie) and this kind of came about whilst I was reading through any Alec/Magnus fics I could find, I don't know really.
> 
> I'm doing all this on my phone, so forgive any mistakes you see, as this is gonna be difficult to type on such a tiny keyboard. I hope you like it!

Alec couldn't help but laugh as Isabelle came out of her room to model yet another outfit. Clary had already gone through three different dresses, all of which were utterly horrible, but what his little sister walked out in was currently taking the cake.

It was a dress (at least, he  _hoped_ it was a dress. It reached just halfway down her thighs and was made of some weird faux leather material.) The top part wasn't so bad, with a lace back and bell sleeves. The bottom half, however, was practically non-existent, and Alec urged himself not to get up from his seat on the couch with every ounce of willpower he had.

"That looks... great," Simon's eyes were bugging out of his head as he watched Isabelle twirl for the millionth time, a concerned look crossing her pretty features.

"You aren't supposed to say it looks  _great_!" Isabelle pouted, "Great is for when you know my cooking is really bad but you eat it anyway because you love me!" Clary nodded in support, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her fiery red hair. Sometimes, Alec thought that if you were to look at Clary's hair a certain way it looked more orange than red. Naturally, that is. Sometimes he thought the girl looked like she came straight from the Crayola crayon factory.

"I still don't get how this is supposed to help," Jace cut in, "I mean, we're already a half-hour late-"

"That's kind of the point," Clary shrugged, "being fashionably late." She smiled as Jace snorted. His blond hair was messy, which proved that the guy would never clean up properly even of he were going on a date like this. Way to impress.

"If you want to be fashionably late then bring me in without a shirt," he reasoned.

"Right, but then I won't have all that-" Clary gestured to her boyfriend, "-to myself." Jace pursed his lips, nodding as he pondered the idea. 

"Well, whenever a girl goes on a date, she has to look like a gift from God," Isabelle said.

"I think you forget, little sis that Jace is already delusional," Alec couldn't resist poking fun, "give him anymore ideas and his head may explode."

"I guess that's what they call going out with a bang, huh?" Jace ran a hand through  his hair, wincing as his nails got caught in tangles and knots. Alec took this time to look over his sister once more.

He decided that her outfit was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen come out of yer closet. And that was saying something. He himself was fine with black jeans paired with a tee shirt, combat boots and a leather jacket, but Isabelle always went outrageous with her clothes. Now that Clary was an official Shadowhunter she only doubled the amount of clothes she had.

"Alright, well," Simon slid his black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, "If we had left an hour ago, I'd say we may have been able to kill at least ten demons, if not more."

"You mean Isabelle would have been able to do both her and Clary's makeup while setting up a date for Alec and his warlock-" Alec felt his cheeks burn at the mention of Magnus "-while I just blow all the Downworlders away with my sheer beauty and we would still be late."

Clary pouted, pretending to be hurt as Isabelle asked her to unzip the dress so she could go change. Alec groaned as Jace and Simon then eyed him mischeviously, the girls disappearing into Isabelle's walk-in closet. 

"If you think I am driving don't ask," Alec deadpanned, "because we all know Shadowhunters don't drive."

"We have me for driving, it's fine," Simon assured him, and Alec felt his stomach drop. He remembered Simon's driving. Simon's driving was atrocious and that was putting it kindly. The last time he had been in that god-awful piss-yellow van of his was when they had been searching for the Mortal Cup. They were in a hurry at the time, so he couldn't complain, but it almost felt like he had just ridden one of those mundane rollercoaster rides, and then proceeded to get slammed repeatedly into the wall of the backseat as Simon jerked the van around corners and made multiple illegal u-turns.

"Listen if you get my sister into a car-accident-" Alec began, cut off by Jace's annoyed groan.

"We wanted to know if you and Magnus planned on joining our double date, idiot," Jace said, "the girls said it was only fair."

Alec sat there, stunned. He certainly didn't expect that. Maybe the request for extra cash or a fake I.D., but....

Well.

"M-Magnus?" Alec blurted, his face now completely red, "What makes y-"

Jace was swift in his assessment.

"He said you were the hot one when we went to get the memory block removed from Clary's mind." Alec raised an eyebrow, as Simon sighed.

"I was turned into a rat?" Simok suggested, "Does any of this ring a bell?"   

Alec nodded. He definitely remembered the rat fiasco. Isabelle had been absolutely distraughy, sobbing her eyes out at being unable to prevent it from happening. But he could never forget when Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, called him-  _Alec Lightwood_ of all people- the hot one. Something that only happened to Jace. He could still here it sometimes when he was alone in the greenhouse, just taking a break from all the chaos of Shadowhunter life.

A visible shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the exact moment.

"I think you broke him," Simon's voice broke through his thoughts, "his face is all red."

The girls had come back from Isabelle's room, watching curiously as Clary helped fix one of the straps on Isabelle's new outfit. It was a slinky number, skin tight and covered in sequins that blinded him if he looked at her head on.

Well, it might blind _Simon,_ with his bad eyesight. In short, Isabelle had become a walking discoball.

Jace blew a raspberry, "He's just reliving the moment, trust me."

"What moment?" Clary coughed awkwardly, and Simon and Jace left dents in the couch from where they had sat, moving to escort their dates to Simon's death trap of a van.

It took Alec a minute to get out of his stupor to realize Clary was trying to tell him something.

"What?" he asked.

"I was saying to come with us to the restaurant," Clary tugged down the sleeve of her pink dress, an old neon number of Isabelle's that didn't fit her anymore. It was much more simple, with a scalloped neck and a soft flare at the waist, reaching her knees. "Magnus might be there."

Alec shook his head. There was no way he would be able to go out. No way in hell.

All he knew that interaction with Magnus Bane would result in complete disaster and extreme embarrassment.

"No." he said bluntly.

Clary crossed her arms, "Isabelle and I can help. Jace and Simon can wait a bit longer-" Alec chuckled at the groan from said company, Jace looking ready to just drag Simon out of there.

"You know, Simon and I can just go on a date of our own if you three want to play dress-up," Jace threatened.

"I don't think Simon is your type," Alec laughed.

"Bur you're Magnus' type," Isabelle said, "and I've already picked your outfit."

Alec swore under his breath, mentally planning his parabatais' funerals as he was shoved into the van three hours later ("We're not fashionably late anymore, Izzy, now we're just fashionably rude.")

Alec could only hope he didn't end up dying of embarrassment if he didn't get killed by Simon's terrible driving first.


End file.
